marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Cut One Head Off... (A!)
"Cut One Head Off..." is the fourth episode of Assemble!'s Season Four and the seventy-seventh episode overall. Plot The Avengers ran to Taskmaster, who was smiling widely at them. -Hello, Avengers. - -Taskmaster… - Captain America muttered. -Captain America, nice ta see ya too. - -I never said anything about “nice”, Taskmaster. - -Oh, you know I don’t remember that stuff! - Masters chuckled. -I’m sure you’ll remember this! - Captain Marvel punched the villain, but he quickly recovered. -Gotta love Tigra. - Taskmaster smiled widely. -What are you even doing? - -Cut… Wait… That ain’t right… Two heads off… No… Ugh… Ya know the deal. That Hydra thing. - -Cut one head off… - Falcon said. -And two more shall take its place… - Captain America looked up at the ex-S.H.I.E.L.D. agent. -Are you and Batroc those two heads? - -I’m not quite sure… I’d have ta ask the Skull. - -Schmidt… - Captain America clenched his fists. -He is in charge now, isn’t he?! - -Err… I guess. - -Steve, he doesn’t remember. - Tony shook his head. -But I do remember ya, Iron Man! - -That doesn’t count, what did you have for breakfast? - -Uhm… I… Well… Erm… None of your business!!! - -See? You suck. - Taskmaster got his bow out, took an arrow from his quiver and fired it at Stark, turning his armor off. -STARK! - Carol looked at him. -What happened? - She asked pulling the mask off. -EMP arrow… I’m off. - -Ok, then we will have to go on without you! - Rogers jumped, but Taskmaster got his sword out and clashed it against the shield. -He can’t handle us all at the same time! - Quicksilver pointed out. -That’s what you think, Quicksilver! - Masters jumped behind the Captain, kicked his back and fired a freezing arrow at the speedster. -Cr*p… Now I’m slower! - -I’ll take care of him. - Wanda Maximoff said, stepping up. -I’m with you, girl. - Carol smiled. -Even if you look different, I still remember your moves Danvers. They’re so characteristic. - Captain Marvel tried to punch the new HYDRA member, but this time, he dodged it. -He… He gets stronger every time we attack him… - Wanda pointed out. -Because he remembers it and learns how to dodge the attack. - -What do you suggest, Scar? - Captain Marvel raised an eyebrow. -I’m Wanda, and I suggest… Doing nothing. - -Are you crazy?! - Carol looked at her teammate. -Actually, if we don’t attack him, he can’t counter or dodge anything. - -How can we defeat him then? - -He will eventually get tired… He has no superpowers, he is just a human with photographic reflexes. Let’s get him tired. - -Hey, Tasky! - Danvers mocked the villain. -Try to get me! - She smiled, and flew around as fast as she could. -Remember not to repeat anything!!! Innovate! - Wanda reminded her. The Captain stopped mid-air, just before an arrow flew right in front of her eyes. -Thank you, Scar! - -Just… Deal with him alright? - -Alrighty! - -And just do everything you wouldn’t do! - Taskmaster threw his shield at the heroine, who was about to punch it, but she remembered to act differently and decided to just dodge it. -WHAT?! - Tony screamed. -THAT’S NOT HOW… I THOUGHT YA WERE MS. MARVEL?! - -Didn’t he just hear our conversation? - -He didn’t retain it. - Wanda shrugged, chuckling softly. -AND YOU?! WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHIN’ AT?! - -She’s totally laughing at you. - Carol smirked. -I will teach ya a lesson, Witch! - Masters smiled, pulling an arrow out of his quiver. Wanda closed her eyes and stood still. She couldn’t create a shield around her, that was what Taskmaster was expecting her to do. As soon as she heard the arrow was fired, she caught it between her index and middle finger and disintegrated it. -No… No… That ain’t possible! - Tony said, panting. -Tired, Tasky? - -N-No… - He lied, putting his hands on his knees. Captain America stood up and grabbed both of the villain’s hands. -First catch in a long time. - Iron Man commented from the floor. However, Taskmaster got a smoke arrow out of his quiver and threw it against the floor. When the smoke dissipated, the HYDRA Agent wasn’t there anymore. Suddenly, Captain America received a call from Patriot. -Batroc… Took Kate… - The Young Avengers soon found Batroc after leaving the Avengers Mansion. -Who are you? - Batroc chuckled. -I wouldn’t laugh. - Kate took a step forward, aiming her bow and arrow at the Leaper. -Kate, be careful… - Patriot whispered in her ear. -Your ami is right, magnifique. You’re no match for Hydra. - Eli ran forward, carrying his shield in front of him, but Batroc jumped and kicked Patriot’s chest, pushing him to the ground. Wiccan, Hulkling, Stature and Speed jumped in battle. After receiving various magic bolts and different types of punches, Batroc kicked Hawkeye II’s bow off her hands, and grabbed her by the waist. Before the rest of the team could react, he had leaped away already. Patriot contacted Captain America, still laying on the floor. -Batroc… Took Kate… - Wanda got closer to the intercommunicator. -Billy… Concentrate… You can find your friend… - -How? I… I… I’m nervous… - -We have practised this… Hydra has Kate… And God knows what they’ll do to her… You can save her… I know you can, son. - Billy closed his eyes and started murmuring. -WewanttofindKateWewanttofindKateWewanttofindKate. - Suddenly, they found themselves in front of Batroc and Kate. -I strongly suggest you to let her go. - Speed raised his eyebrows. The Young Avengers attacked Batroc, who let go of Kate’s waist. The archer picked her bow up and helped her teammates attack the Leaper. Once he couldn’t take any more blows, the HYDRA member jumped away from the scene. -Where are we? - Cassie asked, looking around. -Not far, Batroc just moved some blocks. - Hawkeye II smiled. -It’s hard to leap while someone scratches your back. - The girl smirked. As the teenagers were walking back to the Mansion, Hulkling pulled Wiccan aside. -I’m so proud of you, Billy. - -Thank you, Teddy… I thought I couldn’t do it. - Kaplan looked down. Mar-Vell’s son lifted his boyfriend’s chin up so they were looking into each other’s eyes. -I never doubted you. - The two leaned forward, but Cassie walked into them. -Guys, you gotta keep up with us. - Lang’s daughter shook her head and grabbed both her teammates’ hands. -I heard you put up a fight, didn’t you? - Red Skull looked at Taskmaster and Batroc. -Indeed, Red Skull. - Tony nodded. -Glad to hear that… You had a clear disadvantage yet you’re both here and alive. That’s good. How did you do? - Schmidt looked at the only female figure in the room. -Oh, excellent. - She shrugged. -I really doubt S.H.I.E.L.D. will ever rebuild if I keep on killing their possible recruits. - -That’s great to hear… You are always so efficient, Jessica… - Notes *Wiccan, Hulkling and Speed's sprites were made by User:Nekhene and the original can be found HERE Gallery CaptMarvelVsTaskyCOHO.png|Captain Marvel punches Taskmaster TaskmasterVsIronManCOHO.png|Taskmaster attacks Iron Man CapAmericaVsTaskmasterCOHO.png|Captain America vs Taskmaster TaskyFreezingPietroCOHO.png|Taskmaster slowing Quicksilver down TaskmasterDodgesMarvelousPunchCOHO.png|Taskmaster dodging Capt. Marvel's punch BEWARETHEARROW!COHO.png|Captain Marvel about to get hit by an arrow ThanksScarCOHO.png|Capt. Marvel dodges the arrow DodgingtheShieldCOHO.png|Letting the shield go ArrowHeadedTowardstheWitchCOHO.png|An arrow headed towards Scarlet Witch CatchingArrowsCOHO.png|Scarlet Witch catching an arrow TaskmasterHeldbyCapAmericaCOHO.png|"First catch in a long time" YoungAvengersVsBatrocCOHO.png|The Young Avengers vs Batroc the Leaper BatrocVsPatriotCOHO.png|Batroc the Leaper vs Patriot BatrocVsKateBishopCOHO.png|Batroc the Leaper vs Kate Bishop WiccanTeleportingtheYoungAvengersCOHO.png|"WewanttofindKateWewanttofindKateWewanttofindKate" HeyThereBatroc!COHO.png|"I strongly suggest you to let her go" BatrocLeapingAwayCOHO.png|Batroc leaping away CassieInterruptsBillyxTeddyCOHO.png|"Guys, you gotta keep up with us." WellDoneJessicaCOHO.png|"You are always so efficient, Jessica…" Episode Guide Category:Assemble!'s Episodes Category:Earth-1010 Category:Assemble! Season Four Category:Assemble! Young Avengers Arc Category:Tony Masters (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:HYDRA (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Avengers (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Steven Rogers (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Carol Danvers (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Samuel Wilson (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Anthony Stark (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Pietro Maximoff (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Wanda Maximoff (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Young Avengers (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Elijah Bradley (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Georges Batroc (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Katherine Bishop (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:William Kaplan (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Dorrek VIII (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Cassandra Lang (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Thomas Shepherd (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Johann Schmidt (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Jessica Drew (Earth-1010)/Appearances